It is common to provide a doll or the like with some sort of a speaking mechanism that can be mechanically actuated to express a short sound or comment.
However, the existing devices do not have the capability to pick up and record a child's voice who is playing with the doll. Further, it is not possible to implement selectively in the doll a prerecorded message for the child to enjoy. Voice activated recording devices have found no useful application in this art.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a doll or the like with a replaceable voice actuated speaking and recording mechanism, incorporated either within the doll or on a suitable backpack thereon.
A further object of this invention is to provide a doll or the like wherein a plurality of recorded messages, stories, songs or the like can be easily selectively inserted into and removed from the doll.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a doll or the like with replaceable voice-activated speaking and recording mechanism which can be easily operated.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.